The Mall of Hetalia
by Kuromi Miyoshi
Summary: What would happen if all the Hetalia characters worked at a mall? Pairings are GerIta, Giripan, USUK, SuFin, Spamano, PruCan and many other couples. Rated M for things in later chapters
1. Welcome to the Mall of Hetalia

**Hi~ Its nice to meet everyone on fanfiction *bows* I hope you like my first fanfic :D**

**umm...The chapters won't be very long but it will have lots of chapters. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia even though i wish i did.**

**... **

"Ve~ Its time for my break! I'm gonna go see Germany!" Shouted a very happy Italian man. "Okay make sure to be back in thirty minutes. If your not back by then, then you won't get your pasta that I promised you." Said his boss. When ever the Italian took a break he had a habit of not coming back, so his boss has to promise the young man with pasta to get him to finished his job.

"Okay, okay I promise I'll be back" and with that the little Italian skipped off a couple of stores down to where his German friend was.

"HEY GERMANY!~" the German man, who was on a ladder and had been putting guns on the top selves of his store, then turned to where he heard the very familiar voice. "Oh, hi Italy I see your as energetic as usual." when he put the last of the military supplies on the shelves he got off his ladder and walked over to his Italian friend, only to be greeted by Italy's lips on his cheek.

Germany's face lit up with a tint of pink, which he found weird since he should have been use to the Italian greeting him with kisses. But no matter how many times Italy "greeted" him he was always surprised.

"Ve~ Germany can you take your break now?" the Italian asked as he tugged the taller man's shirt. "My bruder hasn't shown up yet so we have to wait for him before I can take my break." the German looked at the entrance to his store as if he had expected for his brother to show up at any second.

"Oh" Italy said with a somewhat disappointed look. "Well when is he supposed to be here?"

"Ten minutes ago..." said Germany who looked a bit irritated from his brother tardiness. "I wonder where he is?"

Germany glanced at the door again "he's probably on another date with his girlfriend."

Italy couldn't help but ask all kinds of questions now "Really? What kind of girl is she? Is she pretty? Does she like pasta? Is she Italian? Why is sh-" the German put his hand over the Italians mouth to stop him from talking, but that only muffled the sound as Italy kept talking as if he didn't even notice the other man's hand on his mouth.

Germany started to get irritated "I haven't met her yet I don't even know what she looks like, but big bruder says she has short wavy blond hair with a long spiral strain of hair the front. And she has blueish-violet eyes and she's related to America"

Italy tried to take Germany's hand off of his mouth but didn't succeed since the German was clearly stronger. Germany didn't take his hand off till he saw he brother coming into the store.

"Hey west!" said the man with a bird flying over his platinum blond hair. "I see your fifth-teen minutes late..." said Germany with a very stern tone in his voice which match the look on his face.

"I'm sorry i was just on another date again" Prussia chuckled with a faint blush. Italy ran to the Prussian as he asked "Ve~ Ve~ Prussia is your girlfriend pretty?" Prussia looked at Italy as he was trying to think of an answer "Of course! Very cute and awesomely awesome!" Italy was content with the answer and asked another question.

"Whats her name?" Prussia couldn't tell them the real name or they would find out his secret. "well..." Italy looked at Prussia with great intensity as he really wanted to know. Even Germany payed very close attention since he hadn't ever heard the name of the girl.

"...Canada" said Prussia as he mentally sighed at the question. Its not that Prussia didn't want to tell them. But Canada didn't want anyone to know their secret, he was more shy about their relationship. If it was up to Prussia he would have told the whole world by now.

Italy took a moment and then said "Oh so she works at the mall, that's cool!"

Italy knew this because, for some unique reason, all the people that worked at the mall where from different countries so everyone got nicknamed after the country they where from. No one really knows who started the nickname thing but everyone liked the idea.

"Hey Italia-chan, uh...why are you here?" Italy thought for a second "Oh thats right i was gonna hang out with germany for my break!" Italy turned to Germany and grabbed his hand. Which made the german stiffen a little "Bruder I'm gonna take my break now." Prussia looked at the clock that was hanging over the counter, the current time was 12:20. The prussian figured it was time to get to work. "Sure have fun Italia-chan you to west." and Prussia waved a good-bye as the two of them left the store.


	2. Hello, Japan!

**Hello once again! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my computer had a viruses so I couldn't connect to the interweb! But now that its fixed i can update Yay! Okay i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...*sniff*...**

**...**

Italy and Germany were walking across the mall to meet up with one of their close friend. His name was Kiku Honda but they just call him Japan. He works at a store that is actually very small but they sale all kinds of stuff like toys and video games that were all made in Japan.

As both the Italian and German went into the store they saw something that they thought they would never see. Germany took a moment to just look at the sight and Italy was in amazment at what he saw.

It was the Japanese man at his counter. He was indeed slacking off with a manga over is head and snoring softly into his arms which were folded in front of him.

Italy slowly walked up to the counter so he wouldn't wake up the small japanese man just yet. "Hey Germany...I'm gonna take a picture of Japan" whispered Italy in an exciting voice. The German knew it was wrong to take a picture of his Japanese friend while he slept but he wanted to save this very rare moment. "Fine, but only one picture and do it quickly." said Germany who was filling a bit guilty.

Italy took out his cellphone from his pocket and aimed the camra at a perfect angle so you could see Japan's sleeping face. Once the picture was taken, the Italian saved it and put his cellphone back from where he got it.

"Ve~ Japan looks so cute sleeping right Germany? He looks kinda like a girl if you look at him up close." The Italian was only inches away from the Japanese man's face. "Don't you think your a little to close to him?" said Germany who felt a slight pain in his heart, but decided to ignore it.

The german decided it was time to wake up Japan so he walked up to him and took the manga of his head. "Hey Japan! You have to wake up." Germany started pokeing at Japan's shoulder. "Mmm...not right now Greece..." said Japan who's mind was still in the realms of slumber. "I'm not Greece and you do relize your at work right?"

The japanese man shot up from his desk with an embarressed look on his face "Oh Germany-san and Italy-kun, excuse me for not welcomeing you into my store" Japan stood up and bowed in front of both of them"

"It's okay Japan!" Italy said as he patted Japan's back, Germany sighed and then said "But it is very rare to see you sleeping"

"I know I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just didn't get much rest last night..." Japan's face turned to a pinkish color, trying to hide it he got a manga from the counter and put his face in it.

"What where you doing?" Italy asked taking the manga away from Japan.

"Nothing I was just um..." before the Japanese man could answer someone walked into the store. "Oh hello there America-san what's brought you here today?" said Japan as he bowed.

"Hey guys, I'm actually here to buy a gift for my half-brother" said America who was eyeing the shelf with all the plushies.

"I thought England was your step brother?" said Germany who was a bit confused. "Oh he is! But I'm talking about my other bro!" said the american

"I didn't know you had another brother! who is he?" asked Italy. "You mean you don't know him? That's weird, I thought I mentioned him before...Well he works here at the mall!"

"Really?" asked the Italian

"Yup! You know that pancake place that's one store up from mine? He works there." America picked up a white polar bear from the shelf and place it on to the counter. "Well anyways I'm gonna buy this for him, his birthday is tomorrow."

"Okay, that will be $32.87, would you like a bag?" asked Japan with a smile on his face.

"Sure and here." America gave Japan a credit card. Japan ran it though and gave it back to America, then put the plushie polar bear into a white plastic bag. "Thank you." said the happy Japanese man. "No prob, see ya guys later!" America took the bag and left the store.

"Ve~ Ve~ We should go see America's brother!" said the excited Italian. "Yeah, but don't you have to go back to work?" asked Germany. "I still have five minutes left!" trying to conefence the german, italy pulled at his sleave "Please Germany can we go say hi? Please!"

"No. I'm surprised you haven't gotten fired yet."

"Well of course not! Grandpa Rome owns the resteraunt, I can't get fired" laughed the Italian.

"But you still have to go to work, so come on" Germany started dragging Italy back to his job and Japan decided to take his break and follow the two.

**...**

**I really don't know where i'm going with this story but i'm gonna try to make since of it somehow and maybe it will turn out okay somehow**


	3. Romano, sigh

**Uwah I finished this chapter yay! I think this is my favorite one so far...i didn't rly kno how Romano would act toward Japan since Japan is so respectful. so i tried my best with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. mehhh!**

**...**

"I don't wanna go back to work!" whined Italy who was trying to get out of Germany's grip. "If you don't go, how are you supposed to learn any responsibliaty?"

"You could teach me Germany."

"As much fun as that sounds you still have to go and do your job." said Germany in a stern voice.

They struggled but once they got to the Italian's job, Germany released the Italian from his grasp. "Hey Japan I have to go back to work as well, so could you make sure Italy doesn't try to follow me?" Japan nodded. "Of course, Germany-san. Though you speak as if he was a dog trying to follow his master." Japan laughed a little and waved a goodbye along with Italy who seemed to be a bit sad seeing Germany leave.

"Oh your back! and on time to!" said the happy boss with a bowl of pasta in his hand "Here you go, and have you seen your brother? He took his break the same time you did."

"Hmm?" The auburn haired man tried to think, or at least tried to look like he was. "I haven't seen him, but I'm pretty sure he's with big brother Spain." Italy then took the bowl from his boss and trailed off to the kitchen.

"Um...Excuse me." the boss looked at the short man with black hair. "Oh would you like to eat? Its the least I can do for you bringing back Felicino. Here's a menu."

Japan grabbed the menu and thanked the man then sat at the empty booth that was right beside them. He looked through the menu finding many Italian dishes involving pasta as the main ingredint. Once Japan decided what he wanted to get he closed his menu and waited for the waiter to come to his table.

"Hey, stop touching me you damn bastard!" Japan looked up to see what all the yelling was about. He saw a man who looked similar to his Italian friend but it was defenitly not him. He recognized him as Italy's twin brother, he had never talked to him but had seen him in pictures that Italy had shown him.

Attached to the man's abdomen was another person who Japan didn't know very well. He remembered that Italy told him that his brother always hangs out with a man named Spain. So he thought that might be him.

"But Romano~ I lov-" The spainard was cut off by a hand slapping his mouth shut. "I swear if you finish that sentence I'll fucking kill you!" Romano took his hand of Spain's mouth and tried to peel him off of him, while trying to do that Romano was slowly backing up. "Now would you get o-" Spain let go and the poor Italian slipped backwards.

"Oww!" Romano rubbed the back of his head.

"Excuse me, you- uh- I mean," the studdering Japanese man tried to figure out his own words.

"What the fuck, spit it out!" Romano then took a moment to look at the situation. It seems when he had slipped he fell onto this Asian guy. He looked rather flustered, Romano could have sworn he knew him from somewhere. Since he didn't feel like thinking he just asked. "Hey, do I know you?" Japan tried to calm him self down from the unexpected contact and it didn't help that the Italian was still on him. "I'm your brother's friend, Japan, we never really met before..."

"Oh right, I thought you looked familiar, nice to meet you. I'm Lovino you can call me Romano since fratello is called Italy."

"Romano get off of him!" Commanded Spain who had tried to stay quiet and ignore the fact that Romano was getting comfy on another man's lap when he's never even done that with him.

Romano realized he was still on Japan's lap and blushed lightly, but then got an idea. "Why? I'm fine right where I am!" lashed Romano.

Spain looked at Romano with sad puppy like eyes "B-but I thought you would be more comfortable in my lap, mi amor~" Romano's face lit up like a bright red tomato and got off of Japan. The Japanese man let out a sigh of relief.

"You know what Spain..." said Romano calmly.

"What?" Said the now happy Spaniard.

"Fuck off!" and with that Romano headed to the kitchen to go back to work.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your...um...coversation" Japan said almost like a question.

"Oh its fine...But I never seen Romano so calm when talking to someone, he usually cusses them out haha." pointed out Spain "Can I sit here?"

"yes, you may." Smiled Japan.

"Thanks!"

**...**

**I still don't kno where this is going hahaha ^^; feel free to give me ideas and i hope you liked this chapter!**

**well i hope to update faster! so bye bye for now!**


	4. Unrequited love?

**Another chapter! *cheers* This one is more...what's the word...Serious... uh warning for OOCness of Italy and Romano.**

**I was listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri for the first part and Grenade by Bruno Mars for Spain's part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more romance!**

**...**

When Romano reached the kitchen at the back of the restaurant, he saw his brother cooking what looked like pasta. Italy looked at who entered the room and smiled "Fratello! Your back, where were you? The boss asked about you." Italy ran to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Ah! Get off of me I can't breath," Italy released his brother and pouted a little. "I already told the boss I was here and I was...with Spain." Romano muttered the last part. "What I couldn't hear you?" Italy looked confused and tilted his head. "I WAS WITH SPAIN DAMN IT!" Romano shouted, he was pretty sure the customers outside heard him he just hoped Spain didn't hear him.

"Ve~ Did you finally tell Spain how you feel?" Romano blushed a bit and sighed "I tried to but I just couldn't...He's so damn cheesy, I don't see how he can be so god damn romantic?"

"He just wants to show how much he loves you...You should tell him when you see him next time!" Italy went back to the pot that had pasta, he added some spices and stirred it. "and fratello..." Romano looked at Italy as he sat down on a stool that was by the door. "I know, I know...H-he said he was going to finally go on a date with her. He says it's just a pity date but they always have fun together and what if he starts to like her!" Romano looked down and was about to cry but held his tears back. "I know we're not dating but I don't give a shit! He's mine, she can't take him away from me!"

Italy stirred the pasta some more and then walked back up to his brother "It's okay. I'm sure he won't love anyone more than you!"

"But what if he gets serious about her after the date and then he starts going out with her and stops spending time with me and forgets..." Tears start pouring out of Romano's eyes as he tries to hide them with his hair "...forgets all about me." Italy pats Romano's back and says "Ve~ don't cry"

"I'm not crying and it's easy for you to say, you have that potato bastard!" Romano gets up and puts his chef hat on starts gathering ingredients.

"Germany doesn't think of me in that way," Italy looked down with a sad expression "I don't think he ever will," Italy tries to perk up and says "But you have a chance with Spain! When does he have that date?" Romano starts to chop up an onions and replies "He said tomorrow morning..." Italy drains out the pasta and puts it in a smaller pot and starts to separate it in equal portions on plates "Then you should go right now and tell him!" Italy starts pouring sauce on all the plates.

"I have to finish work I can't just leave when I so damn please like you!" Romano sets the chopped onions in a small clear plastic bowl and grabs four cloves garlics. "well just hurry okay Fratello! I want you to be happy Ve~."

~*~*~*~Transition to Spain~*~*~*~

"I wonder what Romano's doing right now" Spain said with a sigh as he lend on his palm. "Wouldn't he be cooking since he's a chef? I mean he's only been gone for about ten minutes." Spain looks at Japan "I wish I could know what he does every minutes of everyday...You know when he was little I practically raised him!"

"Oh really, did you raise Italy to and aren't you close in age?" Asked the curios man. "No, only Romano and yes were only five years apart, you see their grandfather Rome was always busy with...other things...and Italy and Romano were usually left alone but Austria, you know the man that runs the instrument store next door?" Japan nodded to confirm "well he babysitted them and me, since I lived next door to them and still do, but at the time I was already eight and they were three. One day I had asked Austria if I could checked on my tomato garden at my house real quick and Romano wanted to go with me. Ever since then we spent more and more time together and now I've..." Spain looked at the table with I small smile on his face.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Japan looked a bit concerned for his new friend.

"I have fallen for him, but I highly doubt he feels the same." Japan felt sorry for Spain. "Have you tried asking him up front?" Spain looked up "No, because I'm scared of what the answer might be...and he probably won't take me seriously anyways." Spain sighed. "Well you never know if you don't try. I've been in the same situation as you before."

"R-really? What happen?" Japan had a pink tint when he said "I asked them and...That person excepted my feelings and told me that they...Loved me since they first met me." Japan's face was now red thinking back at the memory.

"Wow! So are you two still together?" Japan nodded "Yes, it will be three years since we started going out in a couple of days."

"If that can happen to you than, maybe...just maybe there is a chance Romano might like me!" Spain started to smile and had a glowing atmosphere around him. "I'll ask him after work!" Japan smiled happily to know he cheered up Spain.

Then a waiter came over to their table with his eyes on the piece of paper in his hand "I'm sorry for the wait we had some troubles in the kitchen. I'm your waiter Santino. What would you like to order?"

"Seborga!" Spain hugs the confused waiter "W-what? Guys aren't my thing!" Then the waiter recognized who was hugging him. " Oh Spain! Hey What's up?"

"Nothing much but what happen in the kitchen?" Spain looked a little worried.

"Oh nothing to important its just I had to go get more ingredients cause apparently we forgot to buy more and we ran out." Seborga was released from Spain and asked again. "So what would you like to order?"

Japan looked up at the waiter and said "I'll have the 'Ravioli Stuffed With Radicchio '"

"Okay...What about you Spain?"

Spain scan the menu and says "I'll get the Penne all'Arrabiata!"

"Okay, I'll be back with the food in a bit." Seborga smiled and walked away.

**...**

**I can't wait to do the next chapter x3 they will be...things happening between Spain and Romano!**

**Mkay see you ppl next time!**


	5. A Spamano Confession

**OMB it's here a new chapter and its longer yay! I must say something though...There is a lot of Romano OOCness in this because I have always wanted him to be a willing uke! soo yea! oh and the Italians live in a mansion...since grandpa Rome has a whole chain of restaurants! yesss...um i would recommend you listen to "I think i'm ready" by katy perry when reading this. Okay i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hetalia awwww!**

**...**

It was about ten o' clock when Romano, Italy, and Seborga got off of work. The sun had already set long ago and the boys were walking out the store. Italy was looking for Germany. While Romano and Seborga decided to head to the car.

"Do you think Italy is gonna catch a ride with Germany?" asked Seborga. "Probably, he usually does...anyways, we should go its already late." Romano looked for his keys in his pockets, then unlocked the doors to the car.

Seborga yawned and got into the passenger seat. "Why do we get the longest shift its so tiring?"

"Cause if we didn't you'd be on your lazy ass playing video games all day." Romano put his key in the ignition and started the car. "T-that's not true..." Seborga looks through the side window and lowers the window. "So what are you gonna do tomorrow? Hang out with Antonio again?" Romano thought for a minute. He had actually planned something for tomorrow "Well...Nothing in particular." Romano said while looking at the road "...and why did you call him Antonio?" He felt a little ticked off at that.

Seborga chuckled and then smirked "Why? Are you the only one who can say his real name?" Romano blushed. "N-no!...If you keep on being a brat I'm gonna throw you out of this fucking car!" Sebroga sinked into his chair and mumbled " Well someone's got a stick up their ass..."

When they got home they open the door and no one was there except for some butlers and maids that welcomed them home. "Oh is Grandpa home?." Seborga asked one of the maids. "I'm sorry. He left quite a while ago."

"He's probably on another date...I swear that old man shouldn't be going out every night" Romano said with a irritated voice. Seborga sat on the couch in the living room and turn on the TV. "Hey, Santino I'm gonna go to sleep...If Feli comes back later tell him to wake me up at 6:30." Seborga nodded while still looking at the television. Romano went up the stairs and into his room and laid in his bed. "Tomorrow I will defiantly tell him." He shut his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

In the morning it was around seven, Lovino yawned and sat up in his bed. He had heard Felicino calling for him when he awoke. "Hmm what time is it." Said Lovino in a sluggish voice. "Oh finally you up! I've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes. Its already 7:20" Said Feli with a big smile.

"That's right today I was gonna..." Lovino jumped out his bed when he finally registered what he was going to do today. He dashed out the room and downstairs to the living room "I'll be back later!" he said to one of the butlers and then ran to the car. "I have to tell him! I've waited to long for some bitch to take him away!"

He drove furiously to the mall because he knew they'd have their date there since today Spain had to work early today. When he got there he saw them walking through the parking lot. Lovino got out the car and walked to where he saw them but then his walk became into a jog, and then to a run, and almost a sprint. Before he knew it he grabbed Spain's arm and ran inside the mall with him.

"R-romano? What are you doing here, isn't it you day off?" Said the very confused Spaniard. He had know idea where Romano was taking him or what he was doing here.

"Just shut up. Do you have your keys?" They were now in front of the Spaniard's flower shop. Spain fumbled through the his key chain trying to find the right one. "What about Belgium?" Romano got irritated and said "Fuck her! I really need to talk to you right now!" Spain finally found the right key and open the doors to the store. When they walked in they went to the back of the store where there was a room. It had vases with flowers and unopened boxes everywhere it also had a desk and a couch for when Spain took his breaks. They both sat down on the couch and sat in an awkward silence with Romano trying to find the right words to say, and Spain totally confused at what just happened, his mind still trying to process how they got to his store.

"So what did you wanna tell me that was so important?" Asked Spain who was trying to figure out the Italian. Romano looked around the room, trying not to look in to the Spaniards eyes. "U-um well," Romano tried to clear his throat. "I um...sorta...lo-" He stopped mid-way when he looked into Spain's eyes.

"Lo?" asked the still confused man. Romano mentally cursed at how spain couldn't read the atmosphere for the life of him. His eyebrow twitched at the thought and yelled "I love you damn it!"

Romano processed what he shouted and looked at spain. They were now both blushing bright red, Romano broke eye contacted while Spain sat there starring at romano with a goofy smile on his face. "Do you really mean that?" Romano looked at his lap and nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

The Italian stared at a flower vase that was across from him and said "I-I thought you knew...but than you said you were gonna go on a date with that bitch and that's why I came here to tell you how I... feel." Romano stood up and rubbed his eyes from the tears that started to run down he's cheeks. "Roma-...Lovino, I love you to..." Spain got up and grabbed Romano's chin and slowly kissed him. Romano was shocked at first but then closed his eyes and kissed back. They laid down on the couch with their lips still attached. Antonio licked Lovino's lip and gain entrance into his cavern. Their tongues danced upon each other when Antonio finally broke the kiss. They both gasped for air while they looked to each other's eyes "Lovi you look like a tomato!" Lovino look to the side and said "W-well you do to!"

The Spanish man captured the Italian's lips once again and started to raise Lovino's shirt. Antonio stared at the sight for a minute, Seeing the Italian's perfect olive skin, and how his chest raise up and down as his was breathing heavily. He took his shirt completely off stared to kiss Lovino all over. First on his forehead, then on his cheeks, then his lips and onto his neck. Mean while Lovino was gasping in embarrassment and in ecstasy. He then unbotten the other males shirt while the Spaniard kept sending kisses on to his body. When he successfully took off Antonio's shirt he tossed it on to the floor with his own shirt, pants, and boxers which had come off in the process.

Antonio was now sucking on Lovino's nipple and Lovi covered his mouth to keep from moaning. Spain stopped and frowned, and the Italian groaned "Lovi don't cover your mouth, I wanna hear you." Lovino blushed a deeper red, if it were possible. "Don't say fucking embbarresing things!"

"Why not? I love you and I wanna hear you moan." Antonio then continue to lick the other's nipple and this time Lovino's moans filled the whole room. "Ah you sound so beautiful!" He then continued to go south and stopped to admired Lovi's erection at its full. He looked at it then nipped the head softly which made the Italian moan once more. Antonio began to lick up and down the shaft, then open his mouth and swallowed Lovino whole. He began to move his head back and forth while humming random words.

"A-ah~" Lovino put his hands in Antonio's hair trying hard not to thrust into his mouth. "Can you stop messing around and fuck me already?" The Spaniard looked surprised but took Lovino's arousal out of his mouth. "Okay but I have to prepare you first. Can you lick my fingers?" Lovi nodded and grabbed Antonio's hand and started to shamelessly lick his index and middle fingers. "Mkay..." Spain took back his hand and gently pushed one digit into Lovino's entrance. The Italian's felt some pain before he got use to the awkward feeling soon after. Then Antonio put another finger in and started doing a scissoring motion. Lovi felt more discomfort but Spain tried to ease it by pumping Romano. "Aaahh Antonio...P-put it in," Antonio looked at him with some concern "Are you sure your ready?" Lovino moaned again and nodded quickly. "O-okay" He started to position him self and put Romano's legs on his shoulder. He then slowly thrusted into the Italian. "Ah Fuck!" Antonio looked at him confused. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to" Antonio was about to pull out when Lovino said "No...its fine...Its just I'm not use to it..." Spain waited a moment before he got the okay to keep moving.

Spain started moving with a slow pace but graduly got faster. "Ahn~ Ti a-amo così tanto Antonio!"

"Te amo demasiado Lovino~ ahhh~" Both were both about to be at their limit. Lovino came on their stomachs while Antonio came inside of Lovino. Antonio pulled out and laied on top of romano. They both laid silently enjoying their afterglow. Spain got up a couple of minutes later and said "Oh no!" Romano lazily got up and asked "What's wrong?"

"I've got to work but none of the flower bouquets are ready!" Spain didn't bother putting his clothes back on and started to gather flowers. "Uhh...Your not seously going out there with out your clothes?" Romano glance at spain who was looking at himself "Oh that's right!" Antonio put his clothes on along with Lovino.

**...**

**Sooo did you like it? this was actually my first time writing a sex scene so sorry if it wasn't all that good . Umm...yea so cya next time and hopefully I'll get better...OMB almost forgot Happy Birthday Spain this is my gift to you! Yup today (February 12th) was Spain's birthday so Yay happy b-day!1!**


	6. Lazy dayoff

**Sup my ppl! oh i should name my viewers yup what should i call you? *thinks* i can't think of anything right now aww...i don't wanna just call you "viewers" oh well it will come to me later hopefully.**

**i wanted to say that i know this is a gerita fanfic but i wanna make all the couples get equal screen time...anyways i think there will still be more gerita anyways though...**

**So i felt like writing right now so i added a new chapter yay! i put some valentine-y stuff in this since it was yesterday...uhh yup...so please enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: me does not own hetalia x**

**...**

Spain with the help of Romano finish all the orders of flower bouquets. "Thanks Romano for helping me... It seems like February is always the busiest month of the year..." Romano looked at Spain after finishing putting the last couple of flowers in a vase. "Well of course with the stupid valentines holiday...You know that holiday is just for greeting card industries and flower companies to gain more money. I'm pretty sure you get a load of cash from it. Even at our restaurant we get more money on that day. I mean who the hell doesn't what a romantic evening at an Italian restaurant?" Spain stared for a moment then laughed. "Romano how could you say that? Valentines day is about the romance and love! Not about money...even if I do get more this month it doesn't mean people care, because they're with the person they love!" The Spaniard then hugged his Italian and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking?" Romano tried to wipe his cheek and released himself from Spain."But I waited so long to be able to touch you like this when ever i want!" The Italian blushed and looked away from the Spanish man "Well...you can't! you gotta give me some kind of warning!"

"Oh? like I'm gonna kiss you." Spain said with a smirk. Romano who was still looking away said "Yea something li-" He was stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips. "Hmmm" Romano slapped the Spain's back to tell him to quit. "Owww Lovi~ that hurt." Spain pouted and Romano frowned. "That wasn't a warning! You fucking tricked me!"

"But-" Spain was about the protested when they heard a cough. They both looked at the door. "Hey France!" Said man walked up to the two. "Bonjour! I'm sorry for interrupting you both. I just had to say something when i saw that lovely kiss~" France cooed. Romano turned pale "Y-you...YOU FUCKING SAW!" Romano stormed up to France and cluched the collar of his shirt. "Ah I did and it seems both of you did more since i see that your limping." The Italian redden and let go of the French man.

"France don't tease Romano!" Spain grabbed Romano and got in front of him. "Oh you know I mean no harm..."

"I'm not to sure of that...So why are you here anyways?"

"Did you forget while est-ce que tu as oublié quand tu es dormi avec un Italien?" Spain blushed knowing what he said since he knew the french for to long. "Thats besides the point! Now why are you here?" France smirked and then laughed "Si tu ne nies pas. Mon Espagne grandis! Tu as perdu ton virginité! Je suis fier! Anyways I'm here for a bouquet!" Spain blushed even harder while Romano had a confused look on his face. "Don't say things like that...and let me find your bouquet..." Spain took Romano's hand knowing he didn't want to wait with France.

"What did that frog bastard say?" Romano knew it had to be something bad because Spain was still red. "I-its nothing he was just rambling. I think his order is over here somewhere." Romano decided to let it go and look through the vases." after a few moments of searching he found it "Spain I found it, here." It was a long blue vase with twelve red roses and a red ribbon around the neck of the vase. "Is there any more around there with his name?" Romano looked around and found none. "No, just this one" Spain had a looked that said 'that's weird', but then grabbed the vase. "Hmm...he usually has at least five orders."

They went back to the front and around the counter where France was waiting. "I could only find one I'm sorry." France laughed "I only have one this year." Spain's mouth dropped in awe. "For you that's incredible! so did you finally find someone?" France smiled and said "I think I might have, she's very cute and we use to be childhood friends before she moved away."

"Well that's good! I mean that you found someone not the part where she moved away." Spain laughed while Romano rolled his eyes. "Yes well I should be going then, Salut! and don't do anything I wouldn't do." France grabbed the vase and left. "Hey he didn't pay!" Romano noticed. "He never does since he's my friend and it's not all about the money, like I said before valentine's is about the love not money."

Romano looked at Spain "Aren't you in debt?" Spain nodded and walked away to flip the 'closed' sign to the other side which said 'open'. "Whatever, It's my day off I'm going back home." Romano was walking out the door when he was stopped by Spain "Your just gonna leave me?" Spain pouted.

"Yes...but you can come by my house later." Romano smirked and Spain blushed. "Can we do it again?" Moments passed and an awkward silence accord. "Don't say those things out loud! And we'll see what happens when you come over...see you later." Before Romano was out of reach Spain grabbed his arm and kissed him good bye. "Bye." Romano left in a daze.

Romano walked into the mansion only to be greeted by the house workers and his brother. "Your back! Yay!" Feliciano hugged his brother tightly. "Yeah, yeah. Now let me go I'm gonna take a siesta." He was released and he started walking before he realized the German in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here potato bastard?" Ludwig sighed and said "Well Feliciano invited me here." Lovino looked at his brother for confirmation and glance back up at Ludwig "Ah whatever I'm to tired to argue right now." Feli looked in confusion and asked "Are you okay where did you go?" Lovino blushed a bit but than sighed at how forget full his brother could be sometimes. "I went to help Antonio with his job...he was behind in his work." Feliciano smiled and then said. "You must of worked hard." Lovino looked back at his brother with a confused look "Why do you say that." Ludwig said. "You seem liked you hurt your self your limping..." Feliciano continued. "Yea! and you said you were tired." With a concerned looked Ludwig said. "Are you okay was it hard?" Lovino starred at both his brother and the German than looked away. "Yea...it was hard...it was a real pain in the ass..." He chuckled to himself and continued to walk to his room. "Anyways I'll be find." He yawned and went to his room.

"Hmm you think he'll be okay?" Feliciano asked his friend. "I'm sure he will..." an awkward silence then loomed over them.

"Uh...Ludwig...Can I tell you something?" The Italian then fidgeted a bit. "Sure, you can tell me anything, what is it?" The Italian blushed a bit and looked up at the German all of a sudden his confidence level went down "Um...Never mind it can wait." Ludwig didn't understand but decided not to push it. "Okay? So you invited me here, what do you wanna do?" The Italian thought for moment. "I thought we could just hang out." said Feliciano with a cheerful voice. The German never could relaxed and 'hang out' like a normal person he had to have a schedule or at least a plan. "could you be more specific."

"Oh we could swim in my indoor pool, Yea lets go!" Feli grabbed Ludwig's hand and led him to a room with a giant body of water and tropical plants. Sunlight was shining through the glass roof of the room and Ludwig would have thought they were outside at some tropical island if it weren't for the granite floor and glass doors leading to the actual outdoor garden. "I'm gonna changed...Do you need a swimsuit?" Germany looked at what he was wearing and nodded. "Okay...Let me find a butler." He walked out the room but didn't take long to come back. "Ve~ Sebastian will be here soon with were swimsuit." While waiting for said butler he watched Feliciano strip down to his boxers. His face heated up but looked away soon after the Italian jumped into the pool. "Sir," Ludwig looked at a man with black hair and red eyes it was Feli's butler who was carrying his swimsuit. He took the shorts and thanked the man who looked no older than twenty five.

After he left the German went behind a plant to change he didn't notice Feliciano looking at him and pouting that he couldn't see what he wanted to see. Once he finished changing he dipped into the pool which was heated to room temperature. "Hey Feliciano I was wondering why you didn't invite Kiku?" The Italian swam to the German. "I did but he said he had plans." The German knew he had many friends for such a quiet person. Heck he had more friends than him which was just one and that was Feliciano. Germany sighed out loud which made Italy ask "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing I was just thinking how Kiku knew so many people. Italy laughed and said "Well he didn't talk to many people before he started working at the mall, but now he knows lots of people." Italy swam around a little than asked "Hey let's play a game of marco polo!" The German smiled and agreed.

**...**

**So how was this chapter? it was hard finding a stopping point but i must go to sleep. oh yea! France said "did you forget while sleeping with a certain Italian?" and then said "so you don't deny it. my Spain is growing up! you lost your virginity! i'm so proud." and Spain knows french apparently haha and Romano doesn't bother to learn it. **

**And oh snap that was a kuroshitsuji reference! if you were wondering...its not a crossover but still felt like adding it x3. kays ppl see you soon in the next chapter!**


	7. Lovely Prucan

**Hello my kittens! Yes, I'm calling you my kittens cuz i love cats x3! They're so kawaii!**

**So guess what...New chapter! oh yea! haha and this ones really smutty! I did a collab with my imouto(Kisuke-chan) for this chapter. you'll most likely see are great diffrence in writing styles. Mines more fluffy and childish and hers is more heavy and dramatic...I think we did a good job on this chapter so plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia D':**

**...**

Feliciano and Ludwig spent about an hour or two in the indoor pool playing games like marco polo or racing around the pool to see who was the fastest. When they finally got out the Italian grabbed the German's hands and giggled "Ve~ Ludwig's hands are all wrinkly!" the German blushed and replied "Yours are to." Feliciano let go of the German hands and looked at his own "Oh, your right! They look really funny." The Italian giggled some more.

Ludwig smiled at seeing the Italian so carefree and acting as if he was just a little kid. "You really are like a child." the German said out loud with a happy voice. Feli looked at Ludwig but frowned "I'm not a little kid!"

Even though Italy was an energetic person without a care in the world, deep down he really didn't want Germany to tell him he acted like a child. He wanted him to see him as an equal not like someone he felt he had to take care of.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Ludwig put a hand on the Italian's head. "I just meant that your a really cheerful person." The Italian smiled. "Thanks," Germany took his hand off of Italy and proceeded to ask. "So what do you want to do next?" Feliciano starred and wanted to say something he just couldn't, not yet at least. He was to afraid of how the German would act. He took a deep breathe and said "Why don't we play some video games, I just got some from Kiku?"

Germany nodded in agreement. "Sure but I think I should change first...you to." They both gazed at eachother seeing as both were still in their swim suits and both still wet and getting cold. "Right, let me find some towels while you change."

* * *

When they finished changing and were all dry they went to Italy's room which was upstairs right between Santino's and Lovino's rooms. They played games like Call of Duty and Halo Reach but the games where more of Ludwig saving Feli from him being killed multiple times in less than a minute. They were then stopped by Lovino a couple of hours later complaining that he was awoken by all the noise coming from Italy's television and booming into Lovi's room.

After Romano finished scolding his brother, Germany said he had to go home it was already late and that his brother would get home any minute and he didn't want him to mess up his clean house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prussia had finished another date with Canada. Today was the Canadian's birthday and Prussia wanted to give him his 'birthday present'. Canada gladly followed the Prussian to his room knowing exactly where this was going.

Prussia's bedroom had white walls with a black carpet, his bed had white pillows with black covers. His dresser and desk were also black, on his desk were some pictures and his white laptop, above his desk was a flat screen TV, that was right across from his bed. It wasn't the first time Canada had been in his room, but he was always amazed at how clean it was but Prussia told him his brother always cleans it.

They sat on the Prussian's bed as he slowly started to kiss his lover."Birdie, you know...we haven't done it in awhile..." Prussia blushed as the Canadian boy kissed him and said in a seductive voice "So then, let's do it." When ever they had an intimate moment the Canadian's french side showed.

Gilbert gently pushed Matthew to lay him on the bed. As the Prussian towered over him the Canadian rapped his arms around the others neck. Their kisses were heated with passion and every move was electrifying. Gilbert was the first to move away to catch his breathe and Mattie gasped.

Both started to lose their clothes fast, before they knew it they both had striped down to their boxers.

Prussia decided to tease his partner first by nipping the Canadian's nipple and playing with other one with his fingers, pinching and squeezing it. This earned a moan from the Canadian. Gil growled at Mattie and licked the now erect nipple.

"Hahnn~ Gil~" Cried Canada. Prussia looked up at his love and purred "Your really sensitive tonight." Matthew looked at him with hazy eyes "Like you said before we haven't done- Ahh~ it for a while."

The Prussian moved down kissing the Canadian's sensitive skin. "True..." whispered Gilbert as he looked at the bulge in Matthew's boxers. He tease the Canadian by slowly sliding his boxers off revealing a fully erect member. He took one of his hands and started pumping the other's manhood. Which lead to more moaning "Ahh~" Mattie weeped in pleasure.

Gilbert sped his pace up and moved his other hand to his own erection and proceeded to pump his own. This went on for a while until the Canadian was about to climax. "Gil~I'm gonna- hmnnn" Before he could finish his sentence his seeds came all over the Prussian's face.

Canada sat up "Oh Gil! I'm so sorry! Let me get a tissue." Prussia stop him and said "No, it's fine." Prussia licked the semen that was near his mouth and wipe the rest off. "Here let me make it up to you." Matthew rolled Gil so that he was on top now and straddled him. He took a moment to adjust his position and aim his entrance to the Prussian's arousal.

They both made a loud moan when Prussia entered Canada. Matthew began to move up and down while Gilbert held his hands on the other's hips keeping him steady. "Aha Mattie your so good~" The Canadian blushed even more than he was already and continued to move. The Prussian thrusted upward as the Canadian rocked his hips, their motions started to sync til Prussia was about to reach his limit. "Ahh~ beat a nigga with a biscuit!" The Canadian paused in confusion. "Wait, what?" the Prussian deepened his blush "Uh, I don't know..."

Matthew ignored the random outburst seeing as his lover was a very random person. He started to move again becoming faster, moans and gasp filled the room until they both saw white and let out one last cry.

They stayed silent for a moment but they were not at all done yet.

* * *

Even through the slightly cracked open door and the darkness of the room he knew the sins that were going on in the shadows. The only light that showed was the moon light that emitted from the window but luckily it only showed the silhouettes of the form on the overly sized bed that creaked in tune with the muffled moans and gasps above it.

Every noise the bed made mad the lithe form under what was obviously his brother cry out his name in pure ecstasy with each thrusting movement. Gilbert for once was trying to be as quiet as possible as he whispered sweet nothings into the figure below only for it to stutter out silent incoherent words that only made the Prussian do his signature laugh.

For some reason Ludwig could not look away. His feet felt like they were bound to the floor by some invisible weight but he was over reacting to the situation that lay before him. His breath suddenly started to quicken the more he watch.

Another cry of ecstasy was heard making the lower part of his body pulse sending a shiver go down his spine. The feeling of his pants tightening was his signal to leave. He quickly but silently dashed to his room which was right next door to his brother's and quickly shut it.

He leaned against the door and slid down until he fell straight on his ass. He could still hear their noises from next door which didn't ease the tension that was now growing between his legs.

The was no way to escape this without making his presence known unless he released his tension... NO! That would be disgusting! Masturbating to his brother having sex with his girlfriend was the lowest any sibling could get and it pretty much showed how lonely he was... What would people say if he heard about this or more or less what would Gilbert say if he heard him spilling his seed over** their **love making. He'd never hear the end of it!

Especially with Ludwig being a virgin oh how much more ridicule and torture could this poor German receive?

He gets enough torture from Italy! Italy... His hand snaked over to his pants and unzipped it releasing his hardened member throbbing as the noises went up a higher octave.

He grabbed his burning member and cringed when his cold hands made contact to sensitive skin. He gently pulled down the force skin to begin his stroking movements. Luckily lotion was nearby so he didn't have to get up. He poured the cold liquid in his hands to evenly coat his fingers with the make shift lubricant.

He gently placed his hand back on his now hardened cock letting it get used to the lotions temperature and began stroking. Without one of his magazines to aid him in his "journey" he let his imagination wander to embody the figure of a woman he would desire under him doing the same deed his brother did countless of times with other women.

The lithe figure before him would have the perfect body that had a slight tan to it like as if it were sun kissed with its beautiful hue. Chocolate eyes that would be clouded by lust staring deeply into his eyes. His pace quicken. He large hands would caress the figures auburn hair that was curled and waved like the ocean with an exception of one curl sticking out from the rest making him want to twirl his finger around.

A heat now began to spread in Germany's lower regions making his breathing and pace quicken more as he felt himself near his climax. He twirled the curl making the figure cry out his name in a sultry Italian accent as it begged him to touch him more. When he reached down he noticed the "woman's" chest was flat and it didn't even bother him.

He trailed his hand down the tanned body when he noticed something popping out at him that this actually bothered him. Apparently this was no woman... The heat now became unbearable in his lower regions. Finally he looked at the figure but when he did he snapped out of his little wet day dream and released his seed on his hand as he to heard his brother's girlfriend climax.

Soon after everything went silent Ludwig just sat there in shock but not from his orgasm. He looked down at his right hand that had his seed dripping from his fingers as he realized the horror of what his mind told him.

He got aroused from his brother having sex with his girlfriend like as if he was watching one of his porno's. He just masturbated knowing how sick it was but that wasn't what bothered him the most.

He masturbated to the image of his best friend Italy.

His sweet innocent-doing Feli, doing something so crude it made his heart pang with guilt. He stood up grabbed a dirty rag from the floor he usually had around to dust his room and cleaned is hand from sin.

He looked at it again and let out a strangled groan. "Mein gott what am I going to do..." Unfortunately his question was left unanswered and he was left there to ponder.

**...**

**"Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show. If you wanna *** me, I won't say no. T-t-t-touchin on my ***, While I'm touchin on your ***.You know that we are gonna ***,Cause I don't give a ***"**

**oh sorry for my random singing...i thought it was apropret for this chapter...soooo did you like it? yes, no, maybe so? **

**i must clear something up...Canada is indeed a boy...but no one knows that...well u know except America, Britain, and of course Prussia..and some other ppl to that i can't think of right now...So yup hope you liked this chapter my kittens! Bye-bye see you next chap!**


	8. Life's a Bitch

**Hello to all my kittens! sorry for this late update I've noticed i update on Mondays or Tuesdays, which i find weird ...i would like to update on the week ends if possible... sooo i got a new wireless keyboard and mouse yay! my other one had broke so that's partly why i didn't update faster but at least its out now and i updated my other story as well the "all grown up" one so check that out if you feel like it. Akay i'm gonna let u read this chap now so plz enjoyz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...or unified italy would be a real character...**

**...**

The next morning Germany woke up a bit depressed and still tired. He hadn't fallen asleep until just two or three hours ago. He had been worrying about how he would face his best friend. To be honest he didn't feel like going to work today at all.

Germany looked at his alarm clock reading the time 6:15 am. The German mentally sighed and got off his bed. Before he could do anything his phone started ringing. He looked at his phone, it read _"Felicano Vargas"_ . Germany didn't want to answer his phone but knew if he didn't the Italian would just keep calling.

He took a deep breathe and then answered the phone. "Hello."

"Ve~ Germany, do you wanna get breakfast together before we go to work?" Asked the happy Italian over the phone.

"Uh- sure I guess...Where do you want to go?" Germany asked hesitantly.

"Well~ I wanted to go meet America's brother! Can we go to that pancake place?"

"Okay...I guess I'll pick you up after I get ready."

"Yay! Okay, see you later, bye!" Italy hung up the phone leaving Germany a bit nervous and feeling even more guilty.

* * *

When Germany was done getting dressed, he looked for his brother to see if had left yet. He looked in the living room, bathroom, and his bed room but didn't find him. So he came to the conclusion that he left earlier with his girlfriend.

Germany shook his head trying not to recall what had happen last night. He wanted all those memories to go away and didn't want to think about it anymore.

He let out a long sigh and got his keys, he then left to go pick up the Italian he really didn't want to see.

* * *

The German slowly drove up to the mansion, seeing three people standing in front of the fountain that was in the front yard. One was jumping around and waving their arms around seeing the car pull up. The other two were trying to calm the hyper one.

"Germany~ Your here!" Smiled the happy Italian.

"Ja..." Said the German making little eye contact with the his friend. "So are you two coming along as well?" Starring at the other brothers.

"Oh I am, but Romano's getting pick up by his boy-" The teenager stopped, being punched in the stomach by the oldest. "Ow...What I meant to say was his boy as in his homie yo!" Seborga said along with doing weird hand signals and crossing his arms over his chest. Romano stood there shaking his head at how idiotic his little brother could be.

"Ve~ So you ready to go?" Seborga nodded his head and jumped into Germany's car along with Italy. Germany pulled out of the drive way leaving one of the Italians but soon came another car driving up and picking him up. He could have sworn he saw the always grumpy man smile but soon forgot about it thinking it was impossible.

* * *

The ride was quick and less awkward than what the driver would have thought it would be. It was spent mostly listening to the radio and chatting about seeing the American's brother and wondering how he would look.

Once they entered the mall Seborga got out of the car and left the Italian and German alone in their awkwardness.

Germany let out a sigh and Italy took notice.

"Ve~ Is something wrong Germany?" Italy said as he tilted his head.

"Ah...It's nothing, I just don't feel to good."

Italy went in front of Germany while they walk and said "Well I know something that will help." Germany stopped with being shoved a pamphlet. "What's this?"

"Its a pamphlet for going to a confessional!" Smiled Italy. "It always feels good to go confess whats bothering you! In fact I went yesterday." The Italian flashed a frown at remembering but quickly turned into a smile again.

"Really? What did you confess?"

"Ah well...I rather not say...I got in trouble for it..." Italy turned away from Germany and looked to the ground.

"You couldn't have done something that bad." Germany hesitated before laying his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Well I guess it's not that bad but...The priest told me to get those thoughts from my head before it progresses." Italy put a hand over his mouth. Germany was thrown off my Italy's action and ask. "What thoughts?"

Italy looked around trying to avoid the German's eyes. "Um...Nothing...oh we should go head for that pancake house before we have to go to work." Italy laughed trying desperately to change the subject. "So let's go." He grabbed the others hand and skipped to the store that said "_Canada's Best Breakfast!_"

"Oh this must be it! So America's sister works here but I thought America said his brother worked here?" Italy was baffled as was Germany. "Maybe he forgot to mention his sister...Prussia says Canada is always forgotten."

When they walked in Germany froze at the scene in front of him. "B-Bruder?" His voice cracked as he saw Prussia leaning over the front counter kissing some blond guy.

**...**

**What's gonna happen next! Who knows *raises hand* I know! I just have to type it up hahaha okay that's all for now so see ya next time on the dramatic conclusion of young and the restless...say what! JK JK goodbye-bye...**


	9. How'd you meet?

**Sup my kittens? Everything good, our y'all enjoying your spring break? well here's a new chap in case your not! I'm doing quite fine...I went to Dallas to visit my uncle and i hope to go again before spring break ends... I was listening to "Haven't met you yet" by michael buble and "I'm coming out" by diana ross, while writing this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but maybe by a slight chance I will one day.**

**...**

Prussia took his sweet time parting from his boyfriend's lips, slipping his tongue back in his own mouth before looking to the side. He saw his brother with expression of shock and confusion.

"MAPLE!" Canada ducked behind the counter, startled at being caught in a horrible act. Prussia stayed silent before leaning over the counter to pick up the Canadian from the ground. "Why are you hiding?"

"If you hadn't noticed your brother just seen us!" Canada pointed at the German who was still frozen. Prussia let out a long sigh and said "Oh well...It wasn't awesome at all to hide are relationship anyways." He shrug it off looking at Italy as he skipped toward Canada with a big smile on his face.

"So your Canada?" He asked very innocently. Canada squeaked a bit before shyly nodding his head. "Ve~ Its great to meet you" Italy giggled before looking back at the still frozen German. How long was he going to stay in that state? The question was answered soon after as the German shook his head rethinking of what just happened.

"Um...Why didn't you tell me you were...gay, bruder?" Asked Germany still a bit baffled at what just came out of his mouth. Then Prussian grabbed the Canadian and put his hand over the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Birdie here didn't want me to tell anyone. So being the awesome boyfriend that I am, I agreed, so I couldn't tell you. Plus, I didn't think you'd really care."

"Why didn't you want people to know?" Asked the now, if not already, curious Italian. Canada looked up to Prussia before looking back at Italy. "Well...I guess its because I don't want the same reputation as my brother and cousin." Prussia laughed a bit as the other blushed. "You mean how they are crazy in bed with other guys. Well Birdie your pretty crazy yourself." The Canadian now all different shades of red. "D-don't say t-that!"

Italy laughed but Germany was...well he wasn't disgusted by the fact his brother just came out of the closet but more over the fact that he could be so open about it. Then all of a sudden Italy's stomach grumbled which made the Italian blush "Ve~ I guess I'm hungry..."

"Oh I'll go make you something to eat, please sit anywhere you'd like." With that the Canadian scurried to the kitchen making pancakes and varies other breakfast foods.

Meanwhile Prussia, Germany and Italy took a seat near the back of the restaurant. "So..." Said Prussia awkwardly "How's it going West?"

"Well other than just finding out my bruder is gay, nothing much" Replied Germany in a snarky tone. Italy gave a nervous laugh and said "W-well Canada seems like a really nice person. How did you two meet?"

Prussia gave an expression of remembrance and then smiled "Well..."

~~~Flashback~~~

"Man, Where are Toni and Francis! I'm starving!" Prussia sighed and looked around the food court still trying to find his friends. After a couple of minutes of searching he decided to take a brake and sit in the nearest table which happened to be near the big fountain in the center of the food court.

Prussia waited a bit before hearing someone yell energetically, making the man look toward where the noise was coming from.

"Dude! That's not even what happened!" The loud American said while playfully shoving his brother. "AmericAH-!" He must have shoved a little to hard because, the younger brother got knocked down into the fountain, that was surprisingly deep.

Prussia saw what happened and got up to help the girlish looking guy. "Hey, are you okay?" Prussia asked as he reach out his hand. "I-I-I'm o-okay just a little wet..." The silvered haired man chuckled "A little huh? You look completely drenched." The Canadian blushed looking at how horrible he must be looking right now.

"I guess you right.." Canada sighed, he had planned to talked to the Prussian for weeks, months even and of all the moments when he could have their first meeting was his most embarrassing? "Do you need extra clothes?" Prussia asked with somewhat of a smile. "Dude, are you like trying to put the moves on my little bro?" America snickered and pointed to the Prussian's hand that was still holding the Canadian's.

Prussia blushed and quickly let go of the other. "T-that's not what I was doing. I was just trying to be nice." They looked away from each other as America started to grin. "So your saying you don't like little Mattie here? That's sad I know for a fact that he's been crushing on you!"

"ALFRED!" Canada whined as he was trying very hard not to look at Prussia. "I'm sorry Mattie, I'll leave you two alone." America let out one last laugh before dashing away, probably to meet up with his own boyfriend.

Both Prussia and Canada stood in silence for awhile before Canada let out a sneeze. "Oh um, you should probably change before you catch a cold." The Canadian nodded taking one step away then turning back around. Canada blushed saying "Well I kinda don't have any spare clothes thanks to America...He used my spare uniform yesterday so I guess I'm stuck in these clothes." Letting out a laugh of nervousness.

"Oh well this is a mall," Prussia gesturing to look around. "So, Why don't I help you pick something out?"

Truth be told, the Prussian had seen the Canadian staring at him everyday at lunch for quite a while now. He thought he had been staring at Antonio or Francis so never said anything but now that he knew he liked him, he was very happy about it.

"O-okay sure." Agreed Canada with a deep blush on his face, which only made Prussia think he was cuter than he was already. "So where do you wanna go?" Canada thought for a moment. "Well my friend gives me a good discount at his store. Let's go to 'Fashion Ace'." Prussia had never been in the store but knew it was more for girls. Prussia's mind started to wondered to an image of Canada in a skirt but snapped back to reality when he felt Canada's hand on his.

The walked the rest of the way in silence with there hands intertwine. There weren't many people around to see, probably because it was a Monday and it was around eleven so most people wore either at school or work. When they reached the store they were greeted by a Polish guy that was wearing a dress that was light pink with little white strips going down. The top was sleeveless with big ruffles that formed a big bow. The bottom of the dress was somewhat puffy and almost reached down to the knees.

"Hey, hey! Canada what's like going on? You looked so like totally drenched." The Canadian looked down and said "Well America was just being he's self again and knocked me into the fountain in the food court." Canada let out a sigh.

"Well, you came here to get new clothes right? I have the perfect outfit for you, it just came in yesterday!" Poland waved to the taller male that was putting clothes on racks. "Hey Leit can you get that big box in the back that we got yesterday?" The Lithuanian nodded and went to the storage room to grabbed the said object.

"So Canada I see you got like the boy toy you've been wanting." Poland glance at the Prussian from head to toe before looking back at Canada. "C-could you please not say anything about it to anyone. I don't want people to think I'm as bad as my brother." Both Poland and Prussia agreed and soon after Lithuania came back opening the cardboard box. Inside were man clothes, Poland dug through them before finding a white shirt with a red symbol of a maple leaf, tossing it to Canada and digging in the box again. He grabbed some black skinny jeans and a red hoody jacket.

"Here you go! It'll look like totally good on you." Canada took the clothes and changed in the dressing room putting his wet clothes in a bundle before going back to where his friends were standing. "H-how do I look?" Canada wasn't feeling to confident but knew Poland knew what looked good on him.

Prussia took a minute to take in Canada's look "Awesomely hot." Canada blushed then asked. "Thanks... So, how much is this gonna cost?"

"Nothing, sense you look so like good in my clothes. I'll let you have them for free, as long as you totally recommend people to come here. Oh and here wear these to." Poland smiled giving him a pair of red vans to match the jacket. Canada gave his thanks and put on the shoes. After that they left the store waving goodbye to Poland and Lithuania.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"...and that's how we met." Prussia smiled once more seeing Canada coming back with four plates.

"That's so sweet!" Italy giggled while Canada gave a confused expression. "What is?"

"Oh I was just telling them how we first met." Canada placed the plates to everyone then sat down next to Prussia as he rapped his arm around him. "It was very embarrassing." Canada blushed. "So how long ago was that?" Germany asked a bit interested.

"About six months ago." Prussia grinned seeing as his bruder somewhat approved.

The rest of the morning went normally, everyone finished their breakfast and left the Canadian's restaurant to get to their own job. Prussia gave a kiss to Canada before leaving and following Germany.

"So west, what do you think of him?" Prussia asked while waiting for Germany to open the store door. "He's nice but he seems weak." Germany walked into the store flicking on the lights. "He kinda is but that just adds to his awesomeness." Prussia did his trademark laugh and walked tot the counter. "How about you?"

Germany looked to his brother in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about you and Italy?" Germany tried to hide his blush as he remember what happen last night. "Uh, What? We're just friends, nothing more." Prussia laughed again "You can't tell me you haven't noticed little Ita-chan flirting with you?"

"He's Italian, he flirts with anyone he sees." The Prussian frowned and shook his head. "You really are dense, he likes you, I know it." Germany let out a small gasp. He never really thought of Italy having feelings for him. "No, that's not possible, my feelings won't be returned." Prussia grinned "So you do like him."

"I...I do...But if I tell him and he regrets me, our friendship will be ruin..." Germany let out a frustrated sigh. "Well you gotta take a chance don't you?"

"I guess your right..."

**...**

**So how was it? lol my imouto almost fell off her chair trying to reenact the flashback transition... oh i almost forgot i wanna know what you think of these couples...AustriaXHungary, IcelandXhong kong, koreaXvieatnam, and estoniaXlatvia, SealandXseborga, latviaXsealand, seborgaXwy, do you hate them, love them, don't really care, want them to burn in hell?...Plz tell me cuz i actually like AustriaxHungary and IcelandXhong kong but idrc about the other couples.**

**okayz I'll try to write another chap for Italy's birthday tomorrow(3/17) but idk if i can so cya when i cya~ **


	10. A Confession of Gerita

**Saa Ik this is like rly late but here it is x3...it was suppose to b for italy and romano's birthday but when i tried to update it said " error type 2" and it still not fix but I found a way to update...**

**Disclaimer:Saa i said it before...i don't own Hetalia**

**...**

Germany finished doing inventory and headed to the front desk as he sighed. He wasn't able to concentrate on his work because he had been worrying on what Italy's reaction would be to his confession. All he could think of is how Italy could horribly reject him. He had come up with three ways so far.

Scenario One was:

_Germany sat next to Italy at one of the tables in Italy's restaurant. "Italy, I mean, Feliciano..." Italy looks up to Germany as the German grabs his hand. _

_"Ve~ What is it Germany?" Italy tilts his head and smiles, reminding him that he can tell him anything. "Well I wanted to tell you something very important." Germany blushed and looked away for a moment. "What is it? You can tell me." _

_"I...I'm in love with you." Germany looked deep into Italy's eyes until the smaller male's eyes started to water. "W-what's wrong Feli?" Italy was now crying more. "Germany...I thought you were straight." Italy let out more cries as Germany tried to comfort him. He then pushed the German away from him. "I-I feel so b-betrayed." Italy got up from the table and ran away from him._

Scenario Two was:

_They drove to the front of Italy's house. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Italy gave a smile before hopping out of the car. "Wait, let me walk you inside." Germany got out of the car before taking a deep breath and walked along side Italy. _

_Italy got his keys and opened the giant door leading him into the mansion. "Okay, Thanks for driving me home again."_

_"Feli...Can I tell you something?" Germany blushed and Italy nodded "Sure, what is it?" _

_Germany took a moment to prepare himself "...I love you, Feliciano." Italy paused before cringing. He frowned and had an expression of hate. "That's...disgusting as hell..." Italy walked a bit more inside and slammed the door in Germany's face._

And Scenario Three was:

_Italy sat down across from Germany at his house. The German had prepared a lovely dinner for them complete with candle lights, a red dinner table cloth, and the most important was the food, Italy's favorite, pasta._

_"Ve~ Germany the pasta is so delicious." Italy giggled, taking another mouth full and slurping it. "Yeah...Italy I want to tell you...that..." Italy looked confused. "That?"_

_"That...I've loved you for quite a while now." Germany looked at Italy only to get a face full of pasta. "You can't be serious." Italy stormed out of the dining room before Germany could wipe the food off his face._

Germany frowned at all the possibilities of being rejected. Though he thought the second scenario was more like Italy's brother.

He snapped out of his train of thought by Prussia waving his hand in his face. "Hey, West! Earth to West! Is that Italy coming this way?"

"What? Where?" Germany looked at the entrance but saw no one. "I'm just kidding...You were staring so hard, I thought you were gonna make a hole through the wall." Prussia laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "You got it bad for Ita-chan don't you?"

"I'm worried he's going to throw pasta at me..." Prussia laughed once more. "What?" Germany shook his head and looked at the time. It was about to be noon and that was the time Italy usually showed up so they could get lunch together. "Never mind... Italy should be here in a while."

"So are you gonna tell him?" Prussia nudged Germany's shoulder. "Ja..."

"You don't sound too confident." Germany looked down to his feet and said "Well… All I can think of is how he'll say no."

"That's so not awesome. You know instead of you waiting for Italy, why don't you go meet him at his restaurant?" Germany pondered for a moment before he nodded and walked toward the door. "Okay, I guess I'll take my lunch break then. Wish me luck." Prussia waved to his little brother as he walked out. "Keseseses, they grow up so fast."

Germany walked up to the Italian restaurant, feeling a bit nervous but shook it off and walked in. Only to be greeted by Seborga. "Hey Germany! What's happenin' my brother from another mutha." He smiled but was neglect a fist pound from Germany. Instead Germany just rolled his eyes and asked "So where's Italy?" Seborga took a minute to think and answered "He should be in the kitchen. You can go back there if you want." Germany nodded and started walking towards the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he heard someone singing in Italian, he didn't want to interrupt so he stood next to the door and just listened.

_"Amo la pasta, non lo sai?_

_Riesci a capire ciò che dico?_

_Ma lo voglio dire ancora e ancora_

_Appunto perchè, io davvero la amo!_

_Il mondo è fatto di_

_Preziosa Acqua e farina!_

_Quando osservo il cielo vuoto, Vedo maccheroni galleggianti_

_La felicità di gustare lentamente il sapore...Forza! L'acqua calda sta bollendo!~_

_Sono un po' stanco, Mi rilasserò mangiando della pasta~_

_La sorgente della mia energia_

_Semola di grano duro al 100%_

_Se non mi sento bene, non mi preoccupo_

_domani sarò attivo al 200%_

_Una fata della scatola di pomodori_

_(Whoa! Sono una fata della scatola di pomodori!)_

_Trasformerà quelle lacrime in sugo!_

_Quando vado a trovare il mio amico, intervalliamo ricordi a ravioli_

_Dato che voglio vedere il tuo sorriso... Forza! L'acqua calda sta bollendo!_

_Quando alziamo gli occhi al cielo, vediamo scintillanti stelline_

_Circondano la stella perfetta... Forza! L'acqua calda sta bollendo!_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta...Yay!~"_

Germany found the source of the angelic song; it was coming from Italy as he was making pasta. Germany walked up to the Italian as he said. "Italy...That was very beautiful. I didn't know you could sing. You sounded so wonderful speaking your native language." Italy whipped his head to the German with a deep blush on his face. "I-I didn't mean for you to hear, I was just so into my cooking and I don't think I can sing at all." Italy fidgeted a bit before asking. "So...Why are you here?"

Germany looked around before saying. "I wanted to pick you up for lunch...You want to go to the garden to eat?" Italy giggled while smiling and said. "Sure, I actually haven't been there in a while."

Italy skipped toward Germany and clung to his arm. "Ve~ Germany, I think this is the first time you've come to pick me up." Germany blushed as they started walking out of the kitchen. "Ja...I wanted to tell you something." Germany said while he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Really, what is it?" Italy looked up in curiosity. "Well-" He was cut off by Spain, Romano and Seborga. "I said 'no'! Now get off of me!" Romano head-butted Spain in the stomach making the Spaniard fall to the ground. "Owww~ Romano why must you be so hard headed. I just wanted a kiss~!" Spain whined getting up once more.

"Why don't you just give him a kiss, Romano?" laughed Seborga. Romano blushed and started walking to the kitchen. "Hell no! It's way too embarrassing." He was stopped by the sight of Italy clinging on to Germany. "What the hell are you doing?" He spatted to Italy.

Italy smiled and said "Ve~ I was gonna go to the garden with Germany... When did you start going out with Spain?" Romano blushed. "I'm not going out with that damn tomato bastard! He's stalking me!" Spain pouted as he gave Romano a hug. "That's mean Romano~! I thought you loved me~?" Spain cooed and lifted up the smaller male. "H-hey let me down!" He hit Spain in the head mutiple times but the other didn't let him go.

"No, not until you say you love me!" Romano stopped hitting "I-I-I lo... I'm not gonna say it, you damn bastard!" Spain let out a sigh. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to make you say it." Spain smirked and took Romano to the kitchen.

Seborga watched them leave and showed displeasure. "I have a feelingI'm gonna have to clean up after them and the orders are gonna have to be delayed too...Fratello, will you help me with telling the customers they're lunch will be on hold?" Italy gloomed a bit but went along with it.

"Sorry Germany, I guess I can't go with you right now." Germany wanted to protest but figured he wasn't ready to confess yet. "Alright, I guess I'll see you after work then."

"I'm so uber sorry Germany!" Italy gave a wavery smile before heading to talk to the customers.

While that was happening, Spain barged into the kitchen still holding up Romano over his shoulder. "So are you gonna tell me you love me?"

"N-no!" Romano puffed up his cheeks slightly, trying to pout. "Now let me down!" Spain set him down on the kitchen's stainless steel table. "Fine, I set you down, but you will say 'I love you' Lovi~! "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano rolled his eyes, not taking the Spaniard seriously. "You'll see." Spain purred then captured the others lips, making the smaller one gasp. Spain took this chance to take advantage and slipped his tongue in.

Antonio looked up seeing Lovino's curl bouncing. He internally smirked before reaching out and tugged it. Lovino freed from the kiss and let out a low moan at the sudden contact with his sensitive curl. "Fusoso, Lovi, you really are too cute~!" Antonio twisted the curl a bit more. "Uuhhnn~" Lovino arched his back then laid down on the table. The Spaniard took his position on top of the other, kissing the Italian once more but with more aggression and passion. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but seeing as they couldn't live without oxygen, they separated catching their breath.

"W-we can't do it here damn it!" said Lovino between breaths. "It'll be fine, don't worry." Antonio kissed the Italian on the forehead before moving his hand under the other's shirt. Ghostly moving he's fingers up the other's skin, making Lovi shiver a bit. "Stop it, bastard!" The older man furrowed his brows before freezing in mid-motion. Lovino looked at the other in confusion. "Do you really want me to?"

Lovino blushed as he looked away from the Spaniard and slowly shook his head. "N-no." He mentally cursed himself for letting Antonio have his way with him. The elder removed his shirt, leaving tiny kisses all along Lovi's chest and abdomen.

Antonio once again went up and played with Lovi's curl, rapping it around his finger and giving it a small tug. The younger gave another instant reaction, letting a cry escape from his lips. "Ahh~!"

The Spaniard couldn't help but smirk at how hot his little Italian lover was, panting, moaning, and blushing furiously with a spark in his eye that told him he needed him. He was stopped in his trance as he notice his love trying to take off his pants.

"Lovi...Do you love me?" Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear making him shiver. "I-I do" Lovino panted, unbuckling both his and then the Spaniard's pants. Antonio put his hand over Lovino's, which was currently on his belt line, ready to take off both Spain's pants and boxers. "Say it." He commanded with a stern yet loving voice. Lovino stared into his lovers eyes before saying "I love you...please...fuck me!"

Antonio smiled brightly then giving the other another deep and passionate kiss.

Once their clothes were off Antonio didn't take long to prepare Lovino. He knew his partner couldn't take it much longer. After he was done stretching Lovi out he put the tip of his cock near the other's puckered entrance. He looked down at Lovi asking for permission, which he complied to as he let the elder take him. Antonio protruded, making Lovino gasp from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Antonio stayed still until he felt his lover readjust, giving him an okay before thrusting again. He started off slow but then gradually got faster and faster, hitting Lovi's 'pleasure spot' almost every time, making him mewl and cry out.

The Italian couldn't take all the feeling he was having both physically and emotionally. He had a feeling of being full, of overheating from his heart-beat pounding a million beats per minute, passion, joy, and most importantly, love... He would have blushed even more if he wasn't flushed a deep crimson already.

The Spaniard pulsated into his cherished love more, feeling ready to cum at any moment, but Lovino came before, followed by Antonio when he felt Lovi's walls tighten around him. Both crying out but not loud enough for anyone outside the kitchen to here. Antonio gave a kiss on the cheek to Lovi as he pulled out.

Afterwards, the manager (who found out about it, when he noticed the customers weren't getting food.) scolded his employee and his boyfriend about the sanitary issues of doing it in a restaurant and in the middle of open hours. This led Romano to cuss out Spain for getting him in trouble and smacked him on the head.

"I'm so sorry Lovi~! I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just wanted you to tell me you loved me again!" Spain tried to give the best pout he could muster up which must have been a good one since Romano didn't dare look at his face. "You didn't have to go off and fuck me right then and there!" Romano spatted pointing to the kitchen. "But you told me to~!" The shorter male blushed and stormed away, going back to work.

"Ve~ Spain nii-chan are you okay?" Italy skipped over to the brunette who was sulking. "Romano is mad at me." Spain frowned and let out a long sigh. "I'm sure he's not as mad as you think he is. He just needs some hug therapy~!" The Italian giggled and patted the other on the back. Spain gave a smile before saying, "Thanks, I should go talk to him."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and by the time Italy knew it, it was already time to go home. After locking up the restaurant he said good-bye to his siblings and told them he would see them later.

"I wonder if Germany is done with work yet." Italy said to himself as he walked to Germany's store. When he reached the shop he saw the German waving good bye to Prussia who was walking the other way. Italy smiled and ran up to the German, giving him a big hug. "Ve~ Doitsu!" Germany was surprised a bit, but complied and hugged back. "Kiss, kiss!" Italy cried out.

The taller blushed but gave a kiss on each of Italy's cheeks. "Do you want to go to the garden still?" Germany asked while averting his eyes. "Isn't it already closed?"

Germany took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Well I wanted to tell you something very important and I thought the garden would be the best place for it so I asked the janitor for the key to it."

"Really? You didn't have to go through all that trouble." Italy gave him a smile as they started walking to the center of the mall where the garden was located. "It's fine; I just don't want you to think of it as a burden." Germany whispered but the Italian heard. "What do you mean?" Italy tilted his head as Germany unlocked the glass door that lead outside. "Why don't we take a seat on the bench?"

The garden was like an oasis. It had five big trees, one in each corner and the biggest one was in the middle. Lushes green grass and flowers of multiple colors were everywhere. The tree in the middle was surrounded by a moat and in the front of the tree was a bench that was big enough for two people. To get across the moat was a stone bridge that lead to the bench.

It was night time so most of the light source was from the full lit moon and some lights coming from the inside of the mall. "Ve~ it's so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" a small gust of wind made the Italian's hair move back as he walked across the bridge.

"Ja..." Germany sat down while Italy gazed up at the stars. "Germany...I have something I want to tell you to." Italy gazed up at the stars a bit more before turning and sitting to the left of Germany. "But you can go first." Italy gave a smiled.

"Okay..." the blond paused before gathering his nerves. "Feliciano..." He put his hand over said person as he starred into his eyes.

"...I love you..." The German turned red, so did Italy. "R-r-really Ludwig?" Stuttered the Italian in disbelief. "Yes...I understand if you don't accept my feelings."

"N-no, I do! I do!" Italy quickly responded and intertwined their hands. "I love you too~!" Germany took a moment before smiling back at Italy. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time before slowly moving in for their first kiss.

Both were overjoyed to know that they love each other and embraced each other for what seemed to be like an eternity.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter x3...saa the song Italy was singing was the italian version of "Let's boil hot water" by none other than Italy... yes if you don't kno it's his character song. Okay see ya sooner than before with a new chap and i'm bringingin a new couple ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okayyy guys I'm gonna rewrite this lovely story~ but I would like someone to help me :P soooo~ message me if you'd like to help meh and let's continue this adventure! **

**P.S. Im probably gonna also rewrite my other story too so if you'd rather help me with that one just let me know :3**


End file.
